


Lithium

by AbigailsInfamousNight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But nothing hurts his Lena, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Lex is a great big brother, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, he's still evil, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailsInfamousNight/pseuds/AbigailsInfamousNight
Summary: !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!Lena has been keeping a dangerous secret from her two favorite people. Will they be able to help her in time?Guess who's back?! This story has been something I've been holding on to for quite a while. This work is a representation of how I have felt and how I have dealt with my own depressive episodes in the past. Please do not hesitate to reach out when you need help!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lex Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Lithium

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to her when that familiar _pull_ began at the base of her skull. She had been, lax, in her routine the past two weeks. Who could even blame her though? The young CEO had been put through the wringer this week, in every way possible. From her boardroom to the DEO, and back again she has been run ragged. It was so easy to believe the undercurrent of joy through the bullshit was just her “superior coping skills” as some have pointed out before.

If it wasn't one of her, soon-to-be ex-board members, it was a new alien threat attempting to destroy Supergirl or the city. After one close call three weeks ago, Alex had taken it upon herself to train Lena as if she was now an actual field agent. What had been a simple ‘wrong place, wrong time’ incident had set the new Director off with a need to protect the young Luthor. At first, Lena had found it endearing but as her body aches in places she didn't know existed she regrets agreeing to the plan in hope of calming the wild Director. 

Lena leans forward, resting her elbows on her desk and dropping her head into her hands. Slowly she rubs her pointer and middle fingers of each hand against her temples, attempting to will away the coming episode. She valiantly attempts her breathing exercises and mentally goes through her daily routine as her therapist has instructed her to do in the past. Still, she feels the tight ache in her chest as her heart kicks into overdrive sending her slowly into the madness she feels clawing at her skull.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She mutters to herself as her hands tremble when she stands. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath, holds it then releases it, before heading to her office door. Slowly she approaches Jess’ desk and gives her assistant a small, barely-there smile when she acknowledges her.

“Oh! Miss Luthor, I didn't see you there!”

“It's quite alright Jess,” Lena coughs suddenly attempting to keep a grip on her composure, “could you, uh, cancel the rest of my schedule for today and Monday? Also, can you contact Director Danvers and let her know I won't be coming in?”

“Of course, Miss Luthor. The standard explanations for the members and such I assume?” Lena hums in response and drums her fingers across the top of the desk. Jess watches the actions and stops typing. Her boss does not fidget or cancel on Alex Danvers, ever.

“I'm not trying to be disrespectful but what in the world do you want me to tell Director Danvers? She is, uh, always, so, concerned with your well-being.” Lena can't help but roll her eyes, _concerned,_ is an understatement.

“Yes, well, whatever you come up with is fine. I'm sure by tomorrow morning at least one of the Danvers will be at my front door.” Lena is barely able to contain the sob building at the back of her throat at the thought of the sisters.

“I'm sure you will Miss Luthor. I'll take care of everything for you, don't worry.” Jess smiles softly at the Luthor as she watches her fight to keep her composure. Lena's cheeks flush slightly in frustration and she immediately straightens herself and forces herself to smile.

“Thank you, Jess. I'll be heading out now then.”

Jess watches Lena turn on her heel and return to her office to grab her coat. In her office, Lena rushes about the space trying to tie up some loose ends before she leaves. After locking up some designs Lena slips on her jacket and heads into the elevator.

Jess quietly watches from her desk and notes Lena's slow, almost lethargic motions. Without a second thought, she picks up her desk phone, dials a well-used number, and waits patiently for an answer.

“ _Director Danvers speaking.”_

“Afternoon Director, on behalf of Miss Luthor I am informing you that she will not be available to work in the DEO until Wednesday evening.”

“ _Jess, what's wrong with Lena?”_ Jess can see the Director stiffen and prepare to launch herself into unknown danger for her boss in her mind's eye.

“Honestly Alex, I'm not sure. She's physically fine but, something just wasn't right when she left. She seemed lost, I'm not sure how to describe it.” The line is silent for a moment before Jess hears a quiet exhale.

“ _Alright. I'll check on her in a couple of hours. Let me know if you hear from her.”_

“Of course, Alex. I'm sure I'll hear from you in a bit.”

“ _Oh, you will Jess. Enjoy your night.”_

“You too Director.” Jess hangs up shortly after and continues closing out Lena's schedule while attempting to put out figurative fires.

Across National City Lena is practically having to crawl her way into her apartment. By the time she steps into the safety of her home, the haze has already begun to creep along the edges of her mind. The CEO unceremoniously drops her jacket to the floor, tosses her purse on the couch, kicks her heels off across the living room, and drags her feet down her hallway to her bedroom. Lena rummages through her drawers, trying to hold herself together as the darkness seeps into her chest. Blindly she pulls out her well-worn pair of black Nike sweats, an oversized Stanford shirt, and her National City University sweater. Quietly Lena goes through the motions of undressing and dressing herself.

When she's finished, she collapses onto her bed and curls in on herself. The ache that has been steadily building in her chest begins to expand and unfold slowly filling her stomach. Lena closes her eyes and braces herself for the sobs she knows will wrack her frame when they come. As the first tears fall, she's hit with a sudden wave of loneliness, finding her usually comfortable bed far too big for her liking. Slowly the Luthor forces herself to sit upright and put her feet on the floor. Lena curls her right hand into the comforter beneath her, stands, and drags it out of the bedroom behind her.

In the living room, she all but collapses into a heap on the couch pulling the comforter on top of herself. Once she has settled into the couch, she blindly reaches her hand out until it comes in contact with the remote on the coffee table. Quickly she pulls it into the safety of her cocoon and presses the power button. Across the room, she hears the whir of her in-home companion coming to life.

_Miss Lena, how can I help you?_

“Eves, can you play Synthesis: Live by Evanescence for me?”

_Do you want the entire album for one cycle or repeat until instructed to terminate?_

“Until told to terminate Eves,” Lena whispers tiredly.

_Of course, Miss Lena. Are you alright?_

“No, I'm not Eves. Please just play the album.” A sob breaks free from her chest on the last word.

_Of course, Miss Lena._

As the first few notes of _Overture_ fill her home Lena is finally able to take a breath again. Doctor Anderson, _to you it's Andy,_ had noticed her particular attachment to music. As a whole Lena _loves_ music, doesn't matter the genre. L-Corp funds multiple music programs in all the National City school districts for this reason.

Music had been her escape. The Luthor household was not a gentle or kind place for a child. Lillian had tried her best to be the mother she assumed Lena would need but fell short, dramatically so. Her _phases_ and acting out had driven the Luthor matriarch to her wits end on more than one occasion. Even after Lena's diagnosis, she was still treated as nothing more than a dramatic, attention-seeking teenager.

Shame twists and turns in Lena's chest, mixing with the suffocating darkness wrapped around her heart. As her mind warps and falls down the rabbit hole she finds herself unable to even recall today's date.

It's unsettling, the sudden loss of not only time but control of herself. It went against everything she had ever been taught. _A Luthor is always in control Lena. They must never see you falter._ The near-constant dismissal of any and every feeling she ever expressed had only made it even harder to realize there was a problem in the first place.

Lena closes her eyes as she's thrown back into the memory of one of her worst episodes before she had known anything was even wrong.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**Luthor Manor**

Lena stumbles down the empty hallway outside her bedroom. She hasn’t felt right in _days_ but, no one in the Manor would listen to her. It was like she was trapped in a fog that only she can see while everyone else moves freely around her. Lena knows she was never a particularly happy child but this is _wrong._ Blindly she reaches for her door handle before all but tumbling into the dark room. Slowly she makes her way to her bed, only stopping to grab her iPod and notebook off the bedside table.

Laying down she slips the earbuds into her ears before selecting her “Dark Dayz” playlist. Within moments _Lithium_ by Evanescence begins to fill the silence in her mind. Lena curls into herself and lets the sobs rack her lithe frame when the pain becomes unbearable.

She knows she can’t live like this. She doesn’t _want_ to live like this. It’s nothing but the same never-ending cycle, over and over _. It’s not like anyone would miss you, Lex doesn’t even call anymore_ , her mind helpfully supplies. Sniffling she opens the back of her leather-bound notebook, pulling a small, slim container from a hidden pocket. Lillian had caught her once before but not this time. The manor had been empty since almost 8’o’clock this morning with nothing but a note saying to not stay up too late.

Lena rolls up both her sleeves, showing already scarred arms with wounds in all stages of healing. This time, she doesn’t intend on needing to bandage them. This time, she’s going to make sure she doesn’t have to wake up wishing she had died the night before. Turning to the left she grabs a bottle of vodka she had hidden behind her headboard the week prior. Flicking the cap to the floor Lena takes a healthy swig, willing herself to not spit it across the room. After three more torturous swallows, she places it on her bedside table. She lays back down and lets the world spin around her. She places her notebook on her chest, for Lex, and pops open the small container. Lena pulls out a fresh blade, closes the container, and tosses it to the floor.

Without hesitation, she digs the blade into her forearm and tears through her flesh until she can’t take the pain anymore. She quickly switches the blade to her opposite hand but can barely manage to hold it before attempting to cut into her left arm. Still, she manages to draw more than enough blood with her shaky hand. Quickly she becomes tired and allows her arms to fall by her side.

As the world blurs and begins to fade, she hears familiar voices off in the distance. With a sluggish blink, she turns her head just in time to be met by a grinning Lex having just opened her door with arms full of flowers and balloons.

“Surprise! I just couldn’t wait any longer! Lena?! LENA!” Lex screams.

“Mom! MOM! Call an ambulance, call them now!” Lex rushes to Lena’s side bunching up whatever comforter he can find into the gaping wounds in her wrists. Lena blinks slowly at him, confused as to why her mind would conjure this of all things on her death bed.

“Oh God, Oh God. Lena, please. Baby sister, please, don’t close your eyes! No!” Lena manages to curl a single finger around her brother’s hand as her world finally, blissfully, fades to black…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena slowly fades back into herself before getting lost too deep in that shit show of a nightmare. It had been years since that incident when Lex of all people had saved her life. Thinking of her brother puts a bitter taste on her tongue and makes her stomach turn. By now _Lacrymosa_ is filling her penthouse instead of her cries.

In what feels like just a blink the penthouse is completely dark except for a single soft light shining from the kitchen. Lena knows that her song list is most likely on its second play through but she can’t find it in herself to care. Why should she care anyway?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DEO Headquarters, Downtown National City**

Director Danvers wanders through the training floor in search of her sister who was supposed to be in the command suite but of course, wandered off. Alex finally finds her sister in the sunroom, bathing in the artificial light.

“I know, I know, I’m supposed to be in the Command Suite but I just got so bored,” Kara whines before Alex can even get a word out. Alex laughs despite herself and approaches the Kryptonian.

“Actually, I was hoping you could do me a favor?” Kara immediately perks up at the request and sits up to face her sister.

“Yeah, of course, I can help!”

“Well, you say that now. I know you have some code on listening in to people, but this one is important, okay?” Alex explains quietly.

“I mean I do but is everything okay?”

“Yes, but no? I just know something isn’t quite right. Jess called and said Lena wasn’t coming back in until Wednesday, which isn’t really strange, but Jess was worried and couldn’t pinpoint why. Can you please listen in just to see if she’s okay?” Kara smiles softly at the obvious care and growing love for the young Luthor written all over her sister’s face.

“Of course, I can Alex, just give me a second.” Kara quickly turns to face the general direction of her best friend’s apartment and allows herself to hear and see across the city. She is able to quickly locate Lena’s steady but elevated heartbeat over the sounds surrounding her. Focusing harder, she sees Lena curled up on her couch, hears her music playing through the penthouse, and catches the sound of faint sniffles.

“Oh.”

“What? What’s wrong Kara?”

“Nothing, I mean no bad guys, but Rao, Alex she is so sad. We have to go now.” Kara explains before standing and dragging the Director from the room.

“Sad? Like sad, sad?” Alex questions.

“Like she needs us right now and won’t ask sad type.”

The duo quickly makes it to the Command Suite, Alex grabs her bag, barks orders to the oncoming night shift, and steps onto the balcony with her sister. Kara picks up her sister and gently lifts them into the air and flies them across the city to Lena’s home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena isn’t sure how long she’s been stuck in her spot on the couch when she hears the tell-tale sound of her favorite superhero landing on the balcony. _Is it already tomorrow?_ She can’t find the strength in herself to move a muscle and stays in her place safe under her comforter. Lena hears the gentle slide of her door, and not one but, two sets of footsteps coming towards her. She feels a shift in the air around her and knows that the sisters are standing by her. Slowly she slides a hand out from under the comforter, reaching out for whichever one is closest to her. Clumsily she grabs at the rough fabric of Alex’s tactical pants before the Director's cool hands find her own.

“Hey honey, I was just so worried about you that I had Kara listen in on you and we came right over. I’m sorry if that wasn’t okay.” Alex rambles as she kneels down in front of where Lena’s hand is sticking out. _Alex rambles?_ Is the only thing Lena’s sluggish mind can come up with as she struggles to take in the words being said to her. She manages to squeeze Alex’s hand in response before attempting to tug the director into her bubble. She feels Alex shift and turn like she’s trying to take off her boots or find her way into Lena’s space without disturbing her. She hears Kara in the kitchen, shifting through her cupboards and hopefully filling a glass with water

“Alex.” Lena barely manages to whisper through new pooling tears. She catches Alex pausing her movements for a moment before she begins to rush through them.

“I’m here honey, I’m here. I’m just taking off my boots and dropping my belt, okay?” Alex explains followed by the sound of said belt hitting the floor. Lena hums her acknowledgment, trying to stifle the sobs threatening to break free. Alex unravels the comforter wrapped around Lena and quickly finds a place behind the youngest Luthor to settle in. Awkwardly Alex shifts around her, not knowing what to do with herself. Lena finds the strength to roll herself over, turning into the Director and burying herself into Alex’s warmth. Alex immediately wraps her arms around Lena, pulls her just a bit tighter, and drops the blanket over them.

As soon as her shelter is restored the sobs that she had been holding back break free and spill into Alex’s chest. In the distance, she hears Kara stop what she’s doing, followed by a whoosh that settles by her feet.

“Kara?” She manages to whimper in between sobs.

“I’m here Lena, right here,” Kara states softly as she slips off her boots and slides herself effortless beneath the end of the comforter where Lena and Alex’s legs are tangled. Lena feels the hero gently wrap a hand around her calf and give her a squeeze. The action alone spurs more tears to fall from the CEO’s eyes.

“Oh, baby, no. I’m so sorry. It’s okay, we’re here. We’re here Lena.” Alex whispers into Lena’s hair as she hugs Lena tighter to her chest. One of Lena’s hands finds its way beneath Alex’s combat shirt and presses hard into the warm skin beneath.

“Shh, it’s okay baby. I’ve got you now. I’ve got you.” Alex promises with a kiss against Lena’s damp forehead. Lena is surprised at how quickly that action is able to settle her frantic heart. Kara continues her gentle massage and slowly lulls the CEO to sleep. As she closes her eyes, a sharp pang pierces her heart making her beg for her brother. Wishing that the boy she had always loved could make the pain go away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex’s whole body goes rigid at Lena’s pain-filled mumble about her brother.

“That bastard!” She whispers to her sister at the end of the couch.

“Alex, there’s no way he could have gotten to her from maximum. I made sure of it.”

“That hasn’t stopped him before Kara! She won’t move and can barely speak!”

“You’re right. I’m going to that damn prison right now!” In a blink, Kara is nothing but an empty space and a whoosh of curtains by the door. Alex quickly settles Lena who had began to stir after the sudden movement.

“It’s alright love, get some rest, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Lena mumbles something non-sensical before placing a barely-there kiss against Alex’s collarbone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

**National City Maximum Security Prison**

Kara lands at the front gate of the prison much harder than she intended and has to step out of the small crater she made. The guards are startled by her abrupt appearance but don’t hesitate to greet her and let her into the facility.

“I need to see Lex Luthor now.” She demands at the watch desk.

“Supergirl, it’s almost 11’o’clock at night! It’s well past visiting hours!”

“Bill, please? This is a personal emergency.” Kara pleads. Bill scratches his head before calling down to have Luthor woken up and brought to a visitor’s cell.

“Thank you so much, Bill!” In a blink, Kara is pacing the length of the cell waiting for the oldest Luthor to be brought down. At the sound of the door opening Kara whips her head around and lays on Lex for the first time in a year.

“Ah, Supergirl, what a lovely surprise. What has my mother done this time?”

“What did you do to Lena Lex?” Kara questions. Lex tilts his head to the side and smirks before answering.

“What? Did my darling baby sister finally show you what a true Luthor is capable of? I knew she had it in her, all she needed was time to come to her senses.”

Kara slams her fists into the aluminum table in the center of the rooming before turning her rage on Lex.

“Enough with the games Lex. What did you do to her?!”

“Supergirl, I am in a maximum-security prison of DEO design. I haven’t been able to do anything without finding myself in solitary.” Lex states with a roll of his eyes.

“It was your name she said after we finally got her calmed down! We found her just absolutely distraught Lex! What. Did. You. Do?!” Kara maneuvers around the table until she is almost nose to nose with the oldest Luthor.

“Again, Supergirl, I have done nothing and have never done anything to ever hurt my baby sister. Ever. Not a single assassination attempt has come from me, I love her!” Lex snaps back at the startled Kryptonian.

Kara runs her hand through her hair, “that means she must have been asking for you then.”, she mumbles to herself.

“Not all of us have super hearing, care to share with the class?”

Kara rolls her eyes but decides to humor him. “If you didn’t do anything, she must have been asking for you.” Lex looks at her curiously before taking a seat at the now bent table.

“Asked for me? Well, that’s a surprise. Now, tell me, what exactly happened. Do not skip a detail Supergirl.” Kara stares at this odd version of Lex suspiciously before sitting across from him.

“Lena told her assistant to call the DEO and say she wouldn’t be in until Wednesday, her assistant said something wasn’t right but didn’t know what. The Director asked me to check in on her so I did. Her heartbeat was steady but elevated, no lights on, music was the only thing I could really hear at first, then I saw her curled up on the couch just crying. I grabbed the Director and immediately went over there. She was just sobbing, Lex. It was like she was there but wasn’t at the same time. After we got her settled, she said your name.” Kara finds herself oddly comfortable dropping all this information to Lex.

Lex stares at her for a moment before staring off into space like he’s working through a complicated math problem.

“She is still taking her medicine, correct?

“Medicine? What medicine?” Kara asks, genuinely confused.

Lex scoffs at her question, “of course not. Lena’s been taking it since she was sixteen years old! How do you, her best friend, not know this?”

“Because she has never mentioned any medications except for a headache. I know her everyday routine and she doesn’t take anything, Lex!”

“Goddammit, Lena. Listen to me and listen very closely Kryptonian. Do not, under any circumstances, leave her alone. It’s safe to assume your sister that Lena seems so infatuated with is with her now?” Kara finds herself nodding along before she can stop herself.

“Yes, I know all about you and your sister Supergirl but that is beside the point. You need to understand, Lena is sick Kara. She had been doing so well, I had seen it firsthand but this is something that will never go away.”

“Lex, there’s no way Lena is sick! I would have known!”

“Kara, sickness of the mind is not as easy to spot as a physical ailment. Come on now Kryptonian keep up. Lena had always been, off? She would go through this cycle of overwhelming joy, excitement, become passionate, forgetful, and sometimes chaotic and then, she would become so sad she wouldn’t eat, drink, she wouldn’t live. I came home to surprise her when she was sixteen, mother had said that she was the worst she had ever been and that she was afraid for her.” Lex pauses to take a breath before continuing on. “I got there in just enough time to stop the bleeding enough to get her to the hospital. She, she had carved up her wrists so badly she required multiple surgeries to repair the damage on top of blood transfusions.”

“Lex, I, I had no idea. She has never said anything.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from Lena. That is who she is and always has been. Lena had always been tough, but that day, that day she died Kara. I held my baby sister as the light began to fade from her eyes. You will not let that happen again.”

“No, I would never let anything happen to her!”

“Good, at least this is something we can agree on. You need to get her back on her medication. It is going to get worse before it gets better. It’s most likely hidden in her home office somewhere. It’ll be in a spot that to her is part of her routine but something most wouldn’t notice, understood?”

Kara stands to leave already formulating a plan on getting Lena to take her medication when she returns to the penthouse.

“And Supergirl? Please, let me know when she’s alright, will you? These walls may stop me from doing many things but they will not keep me from my sister.” Kara nods at Lex before quickly leaving the prison and taking off into the night sky.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lena’s Penthouse**

Alex gently runs a hand through Lena’s hair as she sleeps. The Director’s heart breaks more and more with each whimper that slips past Lena’s lips. _It doesn’t make sense._ Alex continues to rack her brain, analyzing the past few weeks trying to pinpoint a possible trigger or event that had hurt Lena so much to leave her like this. _She had been acting a little erratic the past few weeks but nothing that seemed like an issue._

“I wish you would tell me what was wrong Lena,” Alex mumbles into the CEO’s hair. Sleepily Lena drags her hand from Alex’s back and rests it against her abdomen. The movement causes her sleeve to shift, drawing Alex’s attention to her surgical scars. _Maybe it’s the anniversary of her accident._

Alex picks up the sound of her sister’s boots hitting the balcony and continues to track her movements throughout the penthouse until she hears Kara pry open Lena’s home office.

“Kara, what are you doing?” Alex whispers but still manages to rouse the slumbering Luthor.

“Hmmm, Alex? What’s going on?” Lena sleepily mumbles against the Director’s chest.

“Nothing honey, just trying to figure out what our resident alien is up to.” Alex hears Kara rummaging through Lena’s office before hearing the telltale shake of a prescription bottle. Interested, Alex pops her head up from under the comforter and catches a red and blue blur speed past her into the kitchen. In a blink, the Kryptonian is standing in front of the couch holding out a glass of water and an orange pill bottle.

“Lex said that Lena has been taking these since she was sixteen and needs to get back on them or this will only get worse.” Kara hands the bottle to Alex and waits for her to read the instructions. _Lithium, Lena takes Lithium?_

 _“_ Oh! Kara, Lena has bipolar disorder.” Alex mumbles before giving the bottle back to Kara to open. “Let me wake her up so she can take her dose. Kara, this could have been so much worse.” Alex gently shakes Lena causing the woman to groan and finally open her eyes.

“Hey, I need you to sit up for a minute so you can drink some water and take your medicine, okay?” Alex murmurs as Lena blinks sluggishly at her.

“Medicine? You found my medicine?”

“Yeah, I spoke with Lex because we were so worried Lena. He said you needed it. It’s okay though, we can talk about it all later?” Kara gently encourages while handing over a pill and then the water after Lena swallows. Lena manages to down half the glass of water before handing it back to Kara.

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena mumbles before turning back into her spot pressed against Alex. The trio sit in silence for a few moments before Lena breaks the silence;

“I missed almost two weeks of my doses, I, um, will be like this for a while.” Lena’s voice cracks on the last word as fresh tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Alex’s heart cracks at Lena’s soft admission. Gently she tips Lena’s chin up to make her look her in the eyes.

“And that’s okay Lena. We are here now and we’re not leaving. You don’t have to go through this alone anymore, okay?” Alex whispers to her before placing a gentle kiss against Lena’s forehead. Lena can’t stop the way her hand's fist into the Director’s shirt pulling her closer.

“We’ve got you, Lena, don’t worry.” Kara promises from her crouched position at the end of the couch. The peaceful quiet that had settled inside the penthouse is suddenly broken by the shrill cry of Alex’s personal phone. Quickly, she grabs the phone from her pocket only to find a Restricted Caller ID.

“Alex Danvers speaking.”

 _“Good morning Director. I believe you have taken on keeping an eye on my sister, have you not?”_ Lex says in greeting.

“How did you get this number, Lex?” Alex growls into the line.

_“Now, now Director, I told your sister that there is nothing in this world that will keep me from my baby sister and I meant it. Put her on the line.”_

“Lex now is not a good time.”

_“Put her on the line Director Danvers!”_

Alex begrudgingly hands over her phone to a rightfully confused Lena.

“It’s your brother, he’s made it clear he won’t stop until he speaks to you.” Lena gently takes the phone and takes a deep breath before speaking;

“Lex?”

 _“Oh, my darling sister, are you alright? Why did you stop taking your medicine?”_ Lex’s cocky façade quickly falls apart at hearing Lena’s shaky voice.

“I’m…not but I will be. It wasn’t like that, I forgot but I felt okay so I just, I don’t know Lex.” Quickly tears begin to fall at her broken admission.

_“Lena, Lena, breathe. It’s okay, shhh, please. You have to remember to breathe when it gets this overwhelming. I know it’s hard, believe me when I say I do. I would do anything to take this from you, you know that don’t you?”_

_“_ I know Lex, I know. I’m trying.” Lena whispers after having regained control of her breathing.

_“Good, now, you tell that Director of yours that I will be calling every day to check on you. One missed call and I will be at your door, understood? Do not forget how much I love you. Oh, I will also be handling that board member of yours.”_

_“_ My? She is not _my_ Director Lex.” Lena stammers with a fain blush blooming across her cheeks.

_“Lena, embrace it. I love you, baby sister.”_

“I love you, Lex.” Lena murmurs before the line goes silent with a click. Lena locks Alex’s phone before handing it back to the blushing Director.

“Your Director, huh?” Kara scoffs from beside them at Alex’s lame attempt at a joke. Lena manages a small smile before pressing a kiss against Alex’s warm cheek.

“Yeah, my director.” She murmurs against her skin.

“Okay! You’re gross and I’m ordering dinner!” Kara screeches before floating into the kitchen to pull out her take-out menu collection.

“Oh really?! Not like you are any less gross with Sam!” Alex shouts back just as the two sisters begin to bicker and laugh with one another. Lena rests her weight against Alex and enjoys the noise and love that the sisters share and have extended to her. Maybe, just maybe, she can live like this after all. 


End file.
